Jurassic Wars
by lococaleb24
Summary: this is bout a team of marines that land on the island of jurassic park. will they live or die. and i do not own the movie or characters off of Jurassic park
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When people tell teens to not do something they will. I hope you all know the story of Jurassic park. It was a park that had dinosaurs as the entertainment. And then everything went wrong all the dinosaurs got out and there were a lot of deaths. For 4 years there has been no deaths or vanishing from around there. But history is about to repeat itself. But this story is about a group of united states marines.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

"Hey max get over here we are about to get on the plane so get to it." Said a guy standing by the stairs of the plane.

"Hold on zack I had to get my gun." Said max

Max ran as fast as he could to the plane. They were on their way to South Korea for a rescue mission. There was a team that had a bad helicopter and no food or ammo left. So team 24 was on their way to pick them up.

"Hey max and zack get rex and let's go we are on the clock." Said a guy on the plane

"Ok we are going dan" said max

Max and zack walked back to the building and looked for rex. They looked in the weight room and then walked to the barrack and there he was grabbing extra bags of ammo for every gun they had.

"Rex what are you doing" zack asked

"Getting more ammo just in case" rex said

"Well ok but we have to go" said max

"Fine" said rex

They headed to the plane and they got on. Well of to South Korea or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

They are on their way. It was a normal flight. Clear sky, clouds under the plane, and no other plane in sight. It was so peaceful and smooth. Well not for long. All of a sudden the plane shakes nd an alarm goes off. The plane was hit. But by what.

Max walks to the pilot door and opens it. The pilot was shot and they were falling to an island. Max throws the pilot out of the seat and sits down. Max takes control and tries to get the plane to go up. It is stuck. "Boys get in here" max yells

"What" zack says "oh shit get in here"

All the guys got in there and they stared to pull up on the joystick. The plane stared to pull up. The land was still coming so max hits the parachute. And the plane slows and it starts to land. The plane lands with a thud.

They all walk out of. "Zack where are we" said max

"I have no idea the GPS is broke and the pilots knew were we are." Zack said

"Well let's get the supplies and try to see if there is any humans around or a boat" said rex

They all stared to get everything and counted

"Ok we have 4 m14s' and 4 dessert eagles' and 900 rounds for each person's gun." Said dan

"Well it is about to get dark and we need to set a perimeter." Said max "now stay with your battle buddy"

They went out and made a perimeter then met back at the plane. max and zack had made a fire. They took watch all night. Then that morning.

"Max get up and look at this" said zack

"What?" said max.

He looks at the guys and they are all looking behind him. So max turns around and there it is. A animal was about thirty feet long and was built like a tank. It had spike like thing on its back and a sledgehammer like tail.

"It is a ankylosaurus" said rex. The guys looked at him in surprise. "What I was a dinosaur freak."

"So we are on a dinosaur island" said dan

"Well east Lasorda" said zack


	4. Chapter 4

"So that is an ankylosaurus and it will not hurt us" said dan

"Yes they are herbivores and they do not even care we are here" said rex

"so we do not shoot" said max

"No you would just piss it off" said rex

"Ok so what do we do now" said max

"We walk" said zack

So they started walking I ward.

(That night)

They found a little creek to rest and they had a fire and were eating some soup that max made. It was a calm night and you could hear the sounds of dinosaurs. It was a night that you would be safe but we all know something will happen. A sound came from the bushes and the boys jumped.

"what was that" said max

"I do not know form up" said dan and they formed in to a square and are staring in to the night there was nothing. Then a pair of eyes popped out. It was narrow and they glowed gold. Then it stepped out. Then two more on the other side.

"Deinonychus" said rex

"So what do we do" said zack

"Wait for my call" said rex

They started to step closer and closer. Inching their way. Then one stared to lung. "NOW!" yelled rex

Bullet ripped in their scales and blood stained the forest floor. They dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Well boys we had are first close call lets make it our last" said dan


End file.
